nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
UIButton
Description UIButton is an element of the NWN2's GUI which displays a button. A simple UIButton is defined as follows: The above example will produce a minimalist Button. See below: Attributes Styles The examples have been done following this definition: Events OnLeftClick The OnLeftClick event occurs when the button is clicked with the left button of the mouse. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *Debug_GFX_ToggleDayNight *Debug_GFX_ToggleGroundNormals *Debug_GFX_ToggleRain *Debug_GFX_ToggleShadows *Debug_GFX_ToggleSky *Debug_GFX_ToggleSnow *UIButton_Input_AcceptGameOptions *UIButton_Input_AddBuddy *UIButton_Input_AddRosterMemberToParty *UIButton_Input_AddToFavorites *UIButton_Input_AllGold *UIButton_Input_ApplyGameOptions *UIButton_Input_AreaMapZoomIn *UIButton_Input_AreaMapZoomOut *UIButton_Input_BanPlayer *UIButton_Input_BarterAccept *UIButton_Input_BarterCancel *UIButton_Input_BarterOffer *UIButton_Input_BootPlayer *UIButton_Input_BrowserInit *UIButton_Input_CancelCharacterConfirmation *UIButton_Input_CancelGameOptions *UIButton_Input_CancelPartySelect *UIButton_Input_CancelServerBrowser *UIButton_Input_CharGenCancel *UIButton_Input_CharGenCommit *UIButton_Input_CharGenRecommend *UIButton_Input_CharGenReset *UIButton_Input_CharGenUndo *UIButton_Input_CharSelectSetSelectedCharacter *UIButton_Input_ChargenCustomizePackage *UIButton_Input_ChooserSelectItem *UIButton_Input_CloseContainer *UIButton_Input_CloseSpellbook *UIButton_Input_CloseStore *UIButton_Input_CloseWorldMap *UIButton_Input_CommitNewRosterPartyMembers *UIButton_Input_ConfirmCharacterLogin *UIButton_Input_ConnectToGameSpyGame *UIButton_Input_ConnectToSession *UIButton_Input_ConnectWithPassword *UIButton_Input_ConnectionStatusCancel *UIButton_Input_ContextNodeHandleLeftClick *UIButton_Input_CreateAccount *UIButton_Input_CreatorSelectItem *UIButton_Input_DMCCameraToggle *UIButton_Input_DMCControl *UIButton_Input_DMCExamine *UIButton_Input_DMCFullControl *UIButton_Input_DMCGoto *UIButton_Input_DMCHeal *UIButton_Input_DMCImmortal *UIButton_Input_DMCInvulnerable *UIButton_Input_DMCJump *UIButton_Input_DMCKill *UIButton_Input_DMCLimbo *UIButton_Input_DMCPauseToggle *UIButton_Input_DMCRest *UIButton_Input_DMCToggleAI *UIButton_Input_DMCTrapsToggle *UIButton_Input_DMCVisibilityToggle *UIButton_Input_DeleteCharacterWithConfirmation *UIButton_Input_DeleteSelectedLoadGameWithConfirmation *UIButton_Input_DeleteSelectedSaveGameWithConfirmation *UIButton_Input_DestinationGo *UIButton_Input_DomainAdd *UIButton_Input_DomainRemove *UIButton_Input_ExitApp *UIButton_Input_ExitToMainMenu *UIButton_Input_ExportCharacter *UIButton_Input_FeatAdd *UIButton_Input_FeatRemove *UIButton_Input_GenerateRandomName *UIButton_Input_GetSessionDetails *UIButton_Input_HandleAttitudeToggle *UIButton_Input_HandleEAXCheck *UIButton_Input_HandleHardwareCheck *UIButton_Input_HandleIdentify *UIButton_Input_HandleInviteCheckbox *UIButton_Input_HandleMessageBoxCancel *UIButton_Input_HandleMessageBoxOK *UIButton_Input_HandleProviderSelect *UIButton_Input_HandleReplySelection *UIButton_Input_HandleSplitStackCancel *UIButton_Input_HandleSplitStackOK *UIButton_Input_HandleSplitStackStoreCancel *UIButton_Input_HandleSplitStackStoreOK *UIButton_Input_HandleStringInputBoxCancel *UIButton_Input_HandleStringInputBoxOK *UIButton_Input_HotbarDecrement *UIButton_Input_HotbarIncrement *UIButton_Input_IgnorePlayer *UIButton_Input_InventoryButtonMaybeExamine *UIButton_Input_LoadSelectedSaveGame *UIButton_Input_LootAll *UIButton_Input_MemorizeSpell *UIButton_Input_MiniMapZoomIn *UIButton_Input_MiniMapZoomOut *UIButton_Input_MultiplayerDirectConnect *UIButton_Input_OptionsAutoDetect *UIButton_Input_PartyAction *UIButton_Input_PlaySoundSetSample *UIButton_Input_PlayerLogin *UIButton_Input_PlayerMenuChoice *UIButton_Input_PossessCompanion *UIButton_Input_PreGameLoadSelectedSaveGame *UIButton_Input_PregameCancel *UIButton_Input_RefreshGSBrowser *UIButton_Input_RefreshServerBrowser *UIButton_Input_RemoveActionFromQueue *UIButton_Input_RemoveBuddy *UIButton_Input_RemoveFromFavorites *UIButton_Input_RemoveRosterMemberFromParty *UIButton_Input_ResetKeyDefaults *UIButton_Input_Rest *UIButton_Input_Rotate3DCamera *UIButton_Input_Rotate3DCameraInventory *UIButton_Input_SaveGameWithName *UIButton_Input_SaveSelectedSaveGame *UIButton_Input_ScreenClose *UIButton_Input_ScreenOpen *UIButton_Input_SelectGameRoom *UIButton_Input_ServerOptionsRestoreDefaults *UIButton_Input_SetBrowserSort *UIButton_Input_SetGameSpyFilters *UIButton_Input_SetHairNext *UIButton_Input_SetHairPrevious *UIButton_Input_SetHeadNext *UIButton_Input_SetHeadPrevious *UIButton_Input_ShowFeatDesc *UIButton_Input_ShowMovie *UIButton_Input_SkillDecrease *UIButton_Input_SkillIncrease *UIButton_Input_SkipDialog *UIButton_Input_SpellAdd *UIButton_Input_SpellRemove *UIButton_Input_SplitGold *UIButton_Input_SplitGoldPopup *UIButton_Input_SpontaneousConversionToggle *UIButton_Input_StartArea *UIButton_Input_StartCharacterGeneration *UIButton_Input_StartCharacterLevelUp *UIButton_Input_StartMPGame *UIButton_Input_StartModule *UIButton_Input_StartMultiplayer *UIButton_Input_StatDecrease *UIButton_Input_StatIncrease *UIButton_Input_StoreSellItemWithConfirmation *UIButton_Input_ToggleFacialHair *UIButton_Input_ToggleScreen *UIObject_Input_ClearTextfield *UIObject_Input_SetFocus *UIObject_Misc_ExecuteServerScript *UIObject_Misc_RequestCharacterUpdates *UIObject_Misc_SetLocalVarString *UIObject_Misc_StoreObjectData *UIScene_OnAdd_SetUpServerOptions *UIScrollBar_Input_JumpSlider OnLeftDoubleClick The OnLeftDoubleClick event occurs when the button is double-clicked with the left button of the mouse. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIButton_Input_CameraCompanion *UIButton_Input_ChooserUseItem *UIButton_Input_CreatorUseItem *UIButton_Input_InventoryButtonActivate *UIButton_Input_PickupItem *UIButton_Input_StartArea *UIButton_Input_StartModule *UIButton_Input_UnequipSlot OnMouseDropFailed The OnMouseDropFailed event occurs when a drop of an element on the button fails. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIButton_OnDropFailed_BarterRemoveItem *UIButton_OnDropFailed_DropInventoryItem OnMouseDropReceived The OnMouseDropReceived event occurs when an element is dropped on the button. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIButton_OnDropReceived_AddToRepository *UIButton_OnDropReceived_BarterAddItem *UIButton_OnDropReceived_PartyItemTransfer *UIButton_OnDropReceived_SellToStore *UIButton_OnDropReceived_SetContainerSlot *UIButton_OnDropReceived_SetEquipmentSlot *UIButton_OnDropReceived_SetInventorySlot OnRadialRequest The OnRadialRequest event occurs when the right button of the mouse is hold down on the button for a sufficent time. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIObject_OnRadial_DisplayActionTargetRadial *UIObject_OnRadial_DisplayInventoryRadial OnRightClick The OnRightClick event occurs when the button is clicked with the right button of the mouse. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIButton_Input_TargetCompanion *UIObject_OnRadial_DisplayBarterRadial *UIObject_OnRadial_DisplayInventoryRadial OnSelected The OnSelected event is untested. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIButton_Input_BuildKeybindList *UIButton_Input_Move3DCamera *UIButton_Input_SetBuddyAvailability *UIButton_Input_SetCharGenInfo *UIButton_Input_SetCreatureColor *UIButton_Input_SetGameSpyFilter *UIButton_Input_SetGlobalMetaFeat *UIButton_Input_SetGlobalSpellClass *UIButton_Input_SetGlobalSpellLevel *UIButton_Input_SetJournalPage *UIButton_Input_SetJournalSort *UIButton_Input_SetNameFilter *UIButton_Input_SetRepositoryIndex *UIButton_Input_SetStoreTab *UIButton_Input_ShowObject *UIButton_Input_ShowSkillDesc *UIObject_Misc_SetCharGenData *UIObject_Misc_SetLocalVarString OnToolTip The OnToolTip event is untested. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIObject_Tooltip_DisplayActionQueueData *UIObject_Tooltip_DisplayMetamagic *UIObject_Tooltip_DisplayObject *UIObject_Tooltip_DisplayPartyBarData *UIObject_Tooltip_DisplaySpell *UIObject_Tooltip_DisplayStatusIcon *UIObject_Tooltip_DisplayTooltipStringRef *UIObject_Tooltip_SpellBookClass OnUnSelected The OnUnSelected event is untested. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIButton_Input_HideObject *UIButton_Input_HideOverlayChildren *UIButton_Input_SetGameSpyFilter OnUpdate The OnUpdate event occurs when the button is updated. It is known to be usable with the following functions: *UIButton_OnUpdate_BanPlayer *UIButton_OnUpdate_BarterAccept *UIButton_OnUpdate_BarterOffer *UIButton_OnUpdate_BarterSplitGold *UIButton_OnUpdate_BarterUpdateItem *UIButton_OnUpdate_BootPlayer *UIButton_OnUpdate_CheckCharGenStage *UIButton_OnUpdate_CheckForLevelUp *UIButton_OnUpdate_CheckGameSpy *UIButton_OnUpdate_CheckStatusIcons *UIButton_OnUpdate_ConnectionStatusCancel *UIButton_OnUpdate_ContextNode *UIButton_OnUpdate_ControlSelected *UIButton_OnUpdate_DMCVisibilityToggle *UIButton_OnUpdate_DisableClientPrivs *UIButton_OnUpdate_DisplayGSPlayer *UIButton_OnUpdate_EnableIfMultiplayer *UIButton_OnUpdate_ManageStoreTab *UIButton_OnUpdate_PartyAction *UIButton_OnUpdate_SetCheckedIfLocalVarEquals *UIButton_OnUpdate_SetMetaFeat *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateBardButton *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateBuddyAvailability *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateEquipmentSlot *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateIgnore *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateInventoryButton *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateInventorySlot *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateLootSlot *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateNotBardButton *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdatePlayerState *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateSpellbookButton *UIButton_OnUpdate_UpdateWorldMapButton *UIObject_OnUpdate_ActionQueuePosition *UIObject_OnUpdate_CheckForCharacters *UIObject_OnUpdate_CheckForFacialHair *UIObject_OnUpdate_DisableIfLocalVarEquals *UIObject_OnUpdate_GetCharacterIcon *UIObject_OnUpdate_UpdateCharSelectionCharacter Examples Here is how to create a simple button, that calls a script when clicked: More Buttons can be used in a lot of manners, more on these later. Category:GUI Customisation:UI Elements